


Антидот

by fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire), GrenkaM



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Elements of Het, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Obsessive Kylo Ren, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Virus
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrenkaM/pseuds/GrenkaM
Summary: — Есть выход, — Кайло наклонился, упер локти в колени, блестя глазами из-под спутанных волос. — Надо заняться сексом с человеком, который переболел в тяжелой форме и выздоровел естественным путем. Поскольку вакцину разрабатывать некогда.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 43
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020, Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 5 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини R-NC-21, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Антидот

Хакс шёл по коридору. Непривычно пустынному, гулкому и пыльному.

За пыль он ещё спросит! Дежурных, мать их, штурмовиков, которые не знали с какого конца держать швабру.

Генерала передернуло от одной мысли о том, что пришлось сделать с «санбатом», в котором служил предатель FN2187.

Всех «санитарных» штурмовиков допрашивали в три приема: сначала на них давили, потом их соблазняли, в финале били. Соблазняли не в «том» смысле, конечно. Наверное. Обещали, возможно, что-то, не секс. Скорее всего. Хакс не вникал. К нему попали только те, кто поддался, а он уж постарался, чтобы на допросах присутствовал Кайло-мать-его-Рен. На свою голову. Потому что перед трёхступенчатым допросом не устояли многие: признались в сотрудничестве с Сопротивлением (2 человека), в гомосексуализме (50 человек), в ненависти к Первому ордеру (670 человек).

Кайло Рен своей криффовой Силой прожарил мозги им всем, чем создал дефицит уборщиков в Первом ордене, а также очередную головную боль для Хакса: куда девать 722 штурмовика, у которых напрочь отшибло память?

Хакс поправил страшно жмущую в районе паха броню элитного штурмовика (черную).  
Он надел её, поскольку противочумные костюмы кончились ещё в первую неделю.

Пока Хакс собирался, их разрушитель отразил атаку Сопротивления. Ну, как отразил — с мостика сообщили о биологической опасности повышенного, чёрного уровня и приветливо открыли ангары. Дураков не нашлось. Правда, с таким подходом их однажды разнесут в космическую пыль свои же.

А вот и дверь в покои Верховного лидера. Хакс ещё только потянулся к сенсору звонка, как створки разъехались с шипением. Хакс перехватил поудобнее переноску со сладко дрыхнущей после плотного обеда кошкой и вошёл, проклиная шлем, наверняка испортивший прическу.

— Почуял вас у лифта, генерал, — хмыкнул Кайло Рен, развалившийся в кресле. — Можете снять шлем, вы все равно заражены.

Хакс, не отвечая, разглядывал криффова Рена, сидящего в майке, штанах с подтяжками и ботинках. Голые бледные плечи бугрились мускулами, лицо ничего не выражало.

— Где джедайка? — наконец спросил Хакс.  
— Спит, — равнодушно ответил Кайло. — У нее любопытные побочные эффекты после победы над вирусом.

— Например? — Хакс прошел вперёд, аккуратно поставил переноску на стол, подвинув чёрную чашку и какие-то кисточки.

— Потеря памяти после четырнадцати лет, — хмыкнул Кайло. — Но она по-прежнему чует во мне родственную душу. Только теперь уверена, что я её потерянный брат. Мы переспали, думая, что точно умрем, а на утро она мне: «Братик!»

Рен скривился, словно не знал, ржать ему или плакать.

— Какие подробности, — Хакс закатил глаза, наконец стаскивая криффов шлем. — Так Сноук потерял задницу не только её стараниями?

— Иногда и новичку везёт, — Кайло одарил Хакса очередной ухмылкой, но прямо на вопрос не ответил.

— Итак, мы все больны. Мы сойдем с ума и лишимся памяти? — Хакс без разрешения опустился в соседнее кресло. Верховный лидер не зря задал разговору интимный тон и вряд ли будет говниться на нарушение субординации.

— Некоторые из вас, — Кайло не выглядел расстроенным. — Есть ещё вариант, при котором легкие взрываются внутри. Впрочем, это грозит только при сходе на любую планету. Поскольку в космосе вирус по непонятным причинам спит.

— Откуда вы все это знаете? — генерал скептически вскинул брови.

Рен почему-то покосился на шлем Дарта Вейдера, торчащий на постаменте посреди помещения, потёр лоб:  
-Тайные знания темной стороны.

— То есть мы обречены? — Хакс всегда думал, что любит космос и ненавидит планеты, но сейчас понял, что ошибался. А вот форсъюзеры с их мудацкими тайнами ему по-прежнему не нравились.

— Есть выход, — Кайло наклонился, упер локти в колени, блестя глазами из-под спутанных волос. — Надо заняться сексом с человеком, который переболел в тяжелой форме и выздоровел естественным путем. Поскольку вакцину разрабатывать некогда.

— И кто же переболел? — уточнил Хакс, отказываясь верить своим ушам.

— Я и она, — Кайло кивнул на кровать. — Но по понятным причинам я не стану ни под кого подкладывать девчонку с мозгами на четырнадцать лет. Так что у вас, генерал, только один вариант. Я бы сказал, что вам оказывают честь. Как я полагаю, достаточно добыть спермы и, так сказать, употребить перорально.

— Вы издеваетесь! — выдал Хакс, как только к нему вернулась способность говорить. А вернулась она не сразу. Некоторое время он тупо пялился на ухмыляющегося Рена и думал, что вирус повредил Верховному придурку не легкие, а мозг.

Кайло Рен не ответил. Теперь он выпрямился в кресле и ухмылялся ещё гаже. Верховный придурок резко двинул пальцами, и броня с генерала осыпалась, как листва с дерева. На стук и хаксов вопль проснулась джедайка.

Растрепанная, она уселась на огромной кровати, но тут к ней прыгнула Милли, которую Рен, похоже, своей криффовой Силой выпустил.

Девчонка схватила кошку, как мягкую игрушку, и снова улеглась. Что удивительно, Милли не возражала.

— В броне это делать неудобно, — шепнул Рен, облизывая полные губы.  
— А у вас какая побочка? — прошипел Хакс, одергивая термофутболку с принтом в виде крошечных портретов Гранд-Моффа Таркина и любимой кошки Милли.

Кайло Рей облизнулся два раза, рассматривая футболку. Потом скользнул взглядом по ногам Хакса, обтянутым чёрными подштанниками, и упёрся взглядом в пах.

— Собираетесь мне член поднять своими фокусами? — Хакс отступил, чудом не споткнувшись о броню, прикрылся руками.

— Мне стало все равно, кого трахать, — Рен поднял глаза, порочно оскалившись. — До тридцати лет не трахался, а теперь даже на тебя стоит.

Хакс сухо сглотнул и попятился к двери, которая тут же распахнулась, обдав генеральский зад прохладой.

— Не отсосешь — не выздоровеешь, — резюмировал Рен буднично, словно они новое оружие обсуждали или что-то такое же привычное.

— Почему я? — прохрипел Хакс, стараясь выгадать время. — Почему первым удостоился?

Если б Кайло так опробовал кого ещё на корабле, Хакс бы знал.

В ответ Кайло пожал плечами и улыбнулся, как полный безумец. Улыбка ебаната, впрочем, ему шла.

— Раньше, до вируса, у меня на тебя не стояло, генерал, не обольщайся. Но ты всегда был занозой в заднице. Сформировал, так сказать, эмоциональный триггер у меня.

— А теперь заноза переместилась в член? — Хакс чувствовал, как его буквально раздевают взглядом. — Из вас херовый пикапер, Рен. Насиловать себя не дам.

— Я не ворнскроеб. Не хочешь — свободен, — Кайло гибко потянулся, встал. — А ещё рассчитываю на твой опыт. Ты, генерал, выглядишь по жизни, словно тебя как следует выебали в рот ещё в академии, и с тех пор ты не можешь заткнуться, доказывая, что это не так.

— Ваш гей-радар не работает, — Хакс закатил глаза. — Я девственник. И не гей.

— Я тоже. Минус на минус даёт плюс. Смелее, Хакс, — Кайло встал вплотную. От него исходили волна жара, запах стандартного геля для душа «Свежесть Эриаду» и аура власти.

— Вы всех будете трахать для выработки коллективного иммунитета? — Хакс шагнул вперёд, двери за его задницей закрылись, а сам он решительно, словно рукоять бластера, сжал то, что натягивало штаны Рена спереди. Нет, это больше рукояти бластера. И толще.

— Только тебя, генерал. Остальных трахать будешь ты, — Рен запустил свою лапищу в волосы Хакса.

— Можно хотя бы без света? — Хакс вспотел, чувствуя, как его собственный член внезапно решил сменить ориентацию. И угол положения в пространстве.

— Будешь представлять, что дрочишь себе? На здоровье, — Кайло щёлкнул пальцами, свет погас. — Но тогда я буду звать тебя А-а-арми!

И горячий жадный рот накрыл губы Хакса. Кажется, в темноте Рен видел словно кошка.

«Мужик тот, кто более небрит», — бодро твердил внутренний голос Хакса, пока Рен жадно и требовательно целовал его. Сам Верхлид был тщательно выбрит и наверняка царапал сейчас щеки о трехдневную Хаксову щетину. А ещё у него волосы длинные и кудрявые, губы пухлые и кожа белая. Ну точно женщина!

Хакс старался не думать, о том, что отсосать-то у этой «женщины» как раз ему, бородатому и брутальному, придётся.

Тем временем Рен совершенно недвусмысленно ткнулся пахом в ладонь Хакса. Оторвался от его губ с влажным чпоком (кстати, язык ему Верхлид в рот не совал, неужели боялся, что Хакс откусит?) и потянул вниз за волосы.

— Пора лекарство принимать, А-а-арми, — пробормотал, слегка задыхаясь, и у Хакса вдруг подкосились ноги.

Хакс упал на колени, Рен дернул его за волосы, запрокидывая голову, словно собирался убивать, а не трахать в рот.

— А с джедайкой понравилось? — Хакс хихикнул, думая, что вот это все уже явно галлюцинации, вызванные вирусом. Прямо перед ним Рен шуршал тканью, выпутывая член из штанов.

-Что понравилось с джедайкой? Почему здесь темно?!

Звонкий девичий голос заставил Хакса замереть от ужаса. Вся жизнь пролетела перед глазами за какую-то секунду, а потом Хакс ощутил, как его член пульсирует, выплевывая сперму: мысль о том, что его застанут вот так, на коленях с членом Рена у рта, заставила его кончить.

Свет загорелся, и девичий голосок ахнул, а потом витиевато выругался. Хакс закрыл глаза, чтобы не смотреть вокруг.

— Очень понравилось, — выдавил Рен, судя по звукам, ритмично двигая рукой у его лица, — и с тобой... тоже.

Хакс вздохнул и открыл рот.


End file.
